Chance Encounter
by loveing13more
Summary: Vash has a chance encounter with a girl from his childhood... I had to re do this whole story so I gave it a new name and made everything better (like the spelling)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
disclaimer; I do not own anyone but Tara and Trent.  
Warning; story change and sex morphing. Rated m for later seines and strong language. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Intro; I probably will not get to much of a chance to update but please do not be afraid to post any kind of criticism or complements or help.(help would be a much need thing) I am a good critic but I seem unable to put that into my writing. So if you please just bare with me and don't be genital. *I like it rough* lol

I think I'm going insane. I sees her every where and yet there she is yet agene a women that looks exactly like her like my rem just not. Her hair is silver and eyes of gold. I must meet her I must have her

Vash -  
I was walking down the street eating the most scrumptious donuts I have ever ate in my life when like a spring breeze she walked by. As she walked by I smelt flowers and saw a familiar shadow and a song being hummed the song that Rem sung when she was happy. All I saw was Rem in my minds eye and I started to shake so terribly that I fell and started to cry with the happy memory's and the sad events that fallowed, everything that I have done in my life and every thing that motivated me to be who I am today.  
" Rem... Is that... No... No.. wha..." I broke down and started to cry so hard that the sobs that racked my body cased so much pain that I thought my arm would fall off of my body. A hand patted my back gently with a comforting shush every once and a wile an a glimmer of gold from a gross on a small chain around her neck.  
" I don't know a Rem but she or he must mean a lot to you. So how bout I take you out for a drink and donuts" She said with a smile that blew my mind out of this world. With with her wight button up shirt that hugged her voluptuous chest and her small waist. Her black pants hugged her shapely legs and calf's. Her boots went half way up her calf and out of her pants with the buckles that gleamed in the sun.  
" What's your name?" I asked while rubbing my eyes and breathing erratically.  
" Tara. What's yours sweet pea?" she said as we walked into the bar with her hand still rubbing my back.  
" Vash. But most don't like me and I am a wanted man so please don't take advantage of my state."  
" No I would not do anything of the sort and please don't assume such things." she said with a playful look in her eyes.  
We had started to talk about random things until about the 3rd drink and than all I could talk about was my past. I told her everything and when I say everything I mean everything. Even the fact that I was bi and the fact that she looked like Rem except that her hair was silver and her eyes violet.  
By the end of the night we where both plastered and we went back to my room stumbling and singing the whole way. We entered the room I was sharing with Wolfwood the night before.  
" Well seance you don't have anywhere to go and you paid for the *hic*drinks you can *hic* stay with me. Theirs a *hic* shower right their and I have a extra pare of clean boxers and a t-shirt if you need*hic* it." I said as I started to unbuckle my jacket. With her I was unafraid of her seeing my scares and my prosthetic arm. " Well.. Um.. I have something I should tell you." She said while looking at her hands nervously as she played with her cross.  
" What Tara."I said looking up from my buckles.  
" I'm not exactly human and I don't exactly a women nor am I a man ether." I think I fainted at that point.  
Chap 2 sorry my chapters are so small.  
Tara-  
This town is like any other filled with the pore and hungry, seething with the damned and I am one of those damned. As I enter this town I sense a presents like mine like that boy Rem described to me when I was borne on that ship. Like the man that subconsciously saved me when his brother tried to kill me all those years ago. Knives had scared me horribly and used my body and ability's as much as he could before he finally tried to kill me if I hadn't jumped out of that window and fell into that car and drove of while he was fighting with his brother, I would be dead.  
As I walked through these deserted yet lively streets I passed a man in a red trench cote eating donuts. I was humming that beautiful song that Rem had sung to me during my first year I was borne and he started to cry and call for Rem. That found my attention.  
"Rem .. Is that... No ...wha..." His sobs became hard and his body started to shake. So I started to rub his back with one hand and made soft shushing noises to calm him and when his crying slowed we started to talk.  
"I don't know a Rem but she or he must mean a lot to you. So how bout I take you out for a drink and donuts?" I lied for the first time so that I would get to know him before I told him who I really was.  
"What's your name?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes still breathing funny. As he looked up at me and are eyes met a stirring in my gut that I can not describe pushed me further to not lie any more.  
"Tara. What's yours sweet pea?" I said with a small smile. 'smiles makes your day!'  
"Vash.." That's all I herd for a moment until what he said registered in my head.  
"No I would not do anything of the sort and please don't assume such things." Playing with the things I would do to him in my mind. We started to drink an talk about little stuff like the weather and my scars how I got them. When he had his 3rd drink he started to talk about Rem and his life and how he wasn't human that he was a plant being. By the time we went to his room we where both plastered and could barely walk. When we got there I had the sudden urge to tell him what I am and everything I know that I didn't hear anything he said. He was removing his jacket and saw all these scars it only made the urge for his body and to tell him the truth even grater. I started to fiddle with the cross Rem gave me when she tolled me to hide all those years ago.  
"Well... Um... I have something I should tell you." Still watching my hands fiddle with the cross.  
"What Tara?" He said looking up from his buckles looking at me with those perfect eyes of his.  
"I'm not human and I'm not exactly a women nor am I a man." and that's when he fainted. 'and I thought men where saposta be the strong ones.'

I am so guna die!  
Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own these characters only Tara/Trent.  
Has strong language/sexiness XD/sex morphing.  
I take a bit to update because I have a long process or it wouldn't be very good. (I don't think its that good now.) That and I got a new puppy plus work and my grandmother wanting me to socialize.  
CHAPTER 2  
Tara-  
"ugh... You need to lay off the donuts you fatty." She said dragging him onto the bed next to the wall. Grabbing the bucket from the bathroom just incase he gets sick in the morning.  
She sat in the chair next to the window staring to the sky with a lit cigarette resting between her fingers taking a drag every now and then. A drink sat on the table next to her the tinkling of melting ice in her whisky. She started to talk about a women she knew since she was bone.  
_"I've always been sickly especially when I was a small child. Its not as bad now but when I do get sick its bad and lasts a lot longer than it should._  
_"I remember a very kind woman that took care of me I knew there where others like me on the ship considering she would always talk about this boy. He was growing fast just like me and his brother was very difficult to deal with but this boy he was just the sweetest little boy she had ever met . She loved him as if he was her own not just because he reminded her of her late husband but more because he was so close to her hart."_  
Wiping the tears that ran down her face putting the forgotten cigarette in the ash tray and taking a large swig of her drink and proceeded to light another cigarette. Than she proceeded to continue her story.  
_"One day she came up to me in a frantic state telling me to put on this suite and to come with her. Since it was one of my healthier days could. I was going to protest but when I got dressed she had a look of sadness and I asked no questions. _  
_" She took me to a escape pod and put me under the seat she said. 'You have to be good for me and stronger than me and don't forget to smile.' She had tears in her eyes as she took off her necklace and put it on me. She kissed the top of my head and put the seat down. After a bit there was these boys that came in and I could hear her but I was scared after one of them was sobbing about her not coming and then we where off. When we crashed I was knocked inconsonance and didn't wake till the middle of the day the boys where gone and the women I look to as a mother was dead._"  
She took a long drag of her cigarette and was startled by hands being wrapped around her. Dropping her cigarette she grabbed Vashes strong arms and wept for the first time since that day.  
As she was crying Vash was petting her head making shushing sounds and then after a bit she started to settle down.  
He moved in front of her and brushed her hair out of her face wiped he tears away and asked." Why did you lie?"  
With a shaky breath she looked into his eyes." I didn't think you would understand."  
That was the only thing that was said for the rest of the night. He gave her his had and took her in his and guided her to the bed laying down and bringing her down with him. He brought her close and hummed the song that reminded them both of a women that meant more to them than anything in the world.  
She fell asleep like that feeling safe for the first time in a long time.  
Vash-  
After she fell asleep he laid there for a long time happy that he found some one like him that wasn't as bad has knives, But he still didn't know what to do.  
Suddenly he needed to throw up. Running to the bath room he hunched over the toilet almost missing heaving everything getting a bit of it on his pants and jacket. He decided to take a shower. Removing his jacket and his body suite it took a bit he started the shower and proceeded to take his shower it helped so settle his stomach and remembering the feeling of the women in the next rooms supple body pressed against him while she laid next to him.  
A stirring in his groin started and he knew he had to take care of it before he left the shower. Remembering her strong legs in her pants and the way everything curved. Her buttoned shirt showing a bit of cleavage when she bent forward. Its slight see through showing her slim waist.  
He had started to pump his hand going the entire length at a slow speed going faster and faster as his imagination went wild with Tara in seductive poses wearing almost noting and than as the pressure boiled he thought of what she would look like while she came.  
It drove him over the edge an with a grown he released himself all over the shower wall.  
" That's more than I've ever did... " He muttered as he shut off the shower and dried himself off and wrapped himself in a towel and laid back next to this amazing discovery.

To think this is just the beginning. XD  
I hope that this is OK for now and I know that he is just a bit to serious to others but I'm trying to show another side to him.  
As always I love reviews there like cookies I loves them good or bad


End file.
